


The forest

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern
Kudos: 3





	The forest

It had been a week now and Clary hadn't been fucked. 

Valentine was driving her completely crazy, teasing kisses and frankly she was sick and tired of it and more fucking importantly she was bloody horny for him.

If he wasn't going to help her she was just going to do it herself. 

She made her way to the forest, taking out her phone and allowing her dress to fall from her shoulders, taking a quick snap shot of her naked body and sending it to him.

{Text to Daddy}

Come fuck me ;) but be quick.

She hit send before lying down on the grass, gently playing with her clit, rubbing soft circles.

That was when she heard him, Clary bit her lip slightly, spreading her legs for him and closed her eyes, feeling him within her.

God, she loved when he was in her, she always felt so complete.

She moaned as he pounded into her, closing her eyes tighter and grabbing at his hair, tugging on it a little bit.

''Harder...daddy please..''

She whimpered as she felt herself get pounded into harder, harder than he'd ever gone before.

''Fuck..''

She moaned out loudly, feeling him cum within her and reached her orgasm moments later, she loved cumming with his sweet cum in her, she always felt so full.

''Thanks daddy.'' She grinned as Valentine slid out of her and snuggled into his arms, falling asleep. 


End file.
